L'élu des deux prophéties
by EdwardElrich88
Summary: Et si ce fameux Halloween Harry avait été transporté dans une galaxie loitaine très lointaine ou il sera connu sous le nom Anakin Skywalker Manipulativ!Dumbledore bashing Anakin/Padme Obi/? ?/?


**Disclaimer: Star Wars appartient à Geoges Lucas et Harry Potter à JKR**

**A.N. Voila le prologue de mon Histoire L'élu des deux prophéties**

résumé Et si ce fameux 31 octobre Harry avait été transporté dans une Galaxie loitaine très lointaine ou il sera connu sous le nom D'Anakin Skywalker!!

Dumbledore sera manipulateur et sera humlié plus tard dans l'histoire mais sinon à part les méchants habituels aucun gentils ne sera humilié

Star Wars & Harry Potter

Épisode 0 Le Prologue

Une prophétie a été faite à Albus Dumbledore, chef de l'ordre du phoenix,

concernant un enfant capable d'éliminer le mage noir qui terrorise la planète,

cet enfant né à la fin du septième mois sera marqué comme l'égal du mage noir

il aura un pouvoir que le mage noir ne connait pas et ils ne pourront vivre

tant que l'autre survit.

Malheureusement elle fut en partie entendue par un espion à la solde du mage noir,

Albus craignant pour la sécurité de cet enfant

demanda aux deux familles concernées, Les Londubats et Les Potters

de se cacher sous Fidelius afin que le mage noir ne puisse tuer l'élu.

Ne manquant pas de ressources le mage noir put trouver le gardien du secret des Potters

et le convaincre de se rallier à sa cause en échange du secret des Potters

le mage noir armé du secret se dirige maintenant vers l'élu pour le tuer

l'élu pourra-t-il survivre au mage noir et accomplir sa destinée.

**Maison des Potters, Godric's Hollow, Pays de Galles, Voie Lactée, 31 octobre 1981 23H00**

« Alors c'est donc ici que ce cache celui prophétiser pour me détruire... Dommage pour cet enfant car Moi Lord Voldemort vais le tuer ce soir!!!! » s'exclama le mage noir Lord Voldemort, alors qu'il regardait la maison des Potter, qui bien que se croyant cacher par le sort du Fidelius, sort qui requiert de donné le secret de sa location à un gardien en qui on a confiance. Malheureusement pour les Potter, Queudver leur gardien du secret les avait trahis à Lord Voldemort en échange de la vie sauve.

« _Explodio » _incanta-t-il face à la porte des Potter pour la faire voler en éclat

Au même moment à l'intérieur de la maison les Potters se croyant à l'abri du danger fêtaient Halloween avec leur deux enfants Sirius, l'ainé âgé d'un an et demi était un vrai farceur et Harry le cadet, qui lui était plus calme et préférait construire n'importe quoi avec ses petits blocs. Les Potters bien qu'inquiéter par la menace du mage noir élevaient leurs enfants sans savoir que leur vie allait être chamboulé à jamais.

_« Explodio »_

« Cours Lily, c'est lui, Peter nous a trahis, prend les enfants et cours je vais le retenir!! » S'écria James Potter tout en sortant sa baguette alors que se femme courait vers la cheminée de l'étage supérieur.

« Potter! Bouge je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer avec toi! Je suis venu tuer tes enfants et tu ne pourras rien faire pour l'en empêcher. » apostropha le mage noir d'un air condescendant

« Tu peux toujours rêver Voldemort, Tu ne les toucheras pas! _Expelliarmus!! » _s'écria Jamesafin desurprendre Voldemort mais l'expérience de celui-ci étant bien trop grande pour le pauvre James Potter son sort ne lui fis rien car il le lui renvoya grâce à _Miroira_ et le pauvre James Potter fut rendu inconscient par sa rencontre avec le mur du salon.

Le mage noir entrepris ensuite de monter les escaliers sans se presser car il avait d'abord ériger des protection anti-transplannage, anti-portoloin et anti-cheminette au cas ou les potters tenteraient de s'échapper. Arrivé en haut il se dirigea vers la nurserie ou était sans aucun doute Lily Potter et ses enfants.

« Pitié pas mes enfants! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez. » s'écria une Lily Potter en larmes à l'idée de la mort de ses enfants.

« Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi!! » lui répliqua le mage noir assez irrité que cette sang de bourbe comme ils les appellent se mettent en travers de son chemin il lança donc un _Stupefix_ dans la direction d'un des enfants sachant pertinemment que en tant que mère celle-ci prendrait le sort à sa place et pour tenir sa promesse à Rogue de ne pas la toucher.

La mère des enfants hors de son chemin le mage noir put enfin regarder ses potentiels ennemis, na sachant le quel tuer, le mage noir décida de tenter de scanner la magie des enfants afin de savoir lequel serai le plus dangereux, bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une telle marge de pouvoir entre deux jumeaux.

Il fut donc bien surpris lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Harry était bien plus puissant que son frère. Il se tourna alors vers Harry et prononça alors ses mots pour la postérité.

« Quel dommage de devoir te tuer, gamin, tu aurais peut être fait un bon mangemort. Mais je ne peux pas risquer de te laisser devenir puissant et une menace. Tu dois mourir! » lui dit Voldemort avant de lever sa baguette et de prononcer le sort de la mort.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air innocent ce qui irrita le mage noir qui lança l'ultime sort _« Avada Kedavra »._

Ce qui se passa ensuite ne fut connu de personnes sauf de Voldemort : alors que le sort allait tuer le jeune Potter un bouclier surpuissant s'éleva comme si la magie elle-même intervenais pour sauver le jeune Harry. Le sort rebondis alors en partie sur le bouclier et fus renvoyer vers Voldemort qui trop choqué pour agir se pris le sort dans la tête, un bout de sort frappa Harry laissant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Du mage noir il ne resta plus que sa cape et sa baguette, son corps fut détruit par le sort et son âme fut forcée de fuir. La nurserie s'écroula et un bout de plafond tomba sur Sirius lui laissant la même cicatrice qu'a Harry. Ce dernier avait disparu. Sirius sous le coup de la douleur se mit à pleurer.

Pendant ce temps Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin (A.N. À partir de maintenant Sirius Black est Patmol pour éviter toute chance de confusion.) transplannèrent près de la maison seulement pour voir la nurserie en flamme. Les trois sorciers rentrèrent dans le salon pour voir James en train de se lever

« JAMES!!! ça va!! » s'exclamèrent Patmol et Lunard

Albus inquiet pour ce qui aurait pu arrivé à l'élu monta après s'être assuré que James allait bien, arrivé dans la nurserie il vit Lily stupéfié sur le sol et s'approcha de Sirius qui pleurait toujours. Le chef de l'ordre du phoenix fut immensément soulagé quand il vit la cicatrice de Sirius.

Il réveilla alors Lily et une fois que les maraudeurs les rejoignirent pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passer avec les enfants.

James remarquant tout de suite l'absence de son cadet voulu savoir ou était son fils.

« Lily! Tu vas bien j'ai cru qu'il t'avait tuer! Mais ou est Harry?! » s'exclama-t-il en ces mots

« James! Je ne sais pas, Voldemort est venu m'a forcé à prendre un sort pour protéger Sirius. Quand je me suis réveillée la pièce était dans cet état là. » lui répondit sa femme tout en prenant Sirius dans ses bras pour le calmer.

« James, Lily Je suis sincèrement désolé mais la pierre de vie que j'ai attaché au jeune Harry ne brille plus. Voyez » Commença Albus tout en leur montrant la pierre qui en effet était Terne

« D'après les relevés magiques de cette pièce Voldemort, après avoir neutralisé Lily a d'abord tué Harry puis a tenté de le faire avec Sirius sans succès grâce à Lily qui quand elle s'est jeté devant son fils pour le protéger a invoqué une ancienne magie : La magie de l'amour qui l'a protégé de l'Avada Kedavra. »

« Mais Albus ou es le corps de mon filleul il doit bien avoir un corps non. » demanda Patmol

« Oui mais je pense que l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort étant très puissant à anihiler le corps de Harry. »

Les Potters furent dévastés par ces mots si cruels. Cruels car après avoir perdu un fils, Ils pourraient très bien perdre l'autre plus tard à cause de la prophétie.

**Planète Tatooine, Bordure Extérieur, Galaxie lointaine, très lointaine**

Alors que sur la Planète Terre Les Potters font le deuil de leur cadet. La Force créa dans l'Utérus de Schmii Skywalker un Embryon formé à partir du génotype d'Harry Potter. Neuf mois plus tard Anakin Skywalker vit le jour dans la maison de sa mère de père inconnu. Il ne savait pas alors quelle destinée l'attendait lui l'élu des deux prophéties.

**A.N. pour la suite elle arrive que si y a des Reviews sinon j'arrête tout:D**


End file.
